Due to factors such as economic globalization and ongoing advances in computing, data communication, and computer networking technologies, human society across the globe is becoming increasingly mobile. Additionally, businesses and families are becoming increasingly geographically distributed. As a result, people in different geographic locations have an increasing desire to collaborate and exchange information in a live, interactive manner without having to spend the time and money associated with traveling to a common geographic location. Videoconferencing is one commonly employed technique which provides for the live exchange of both audio and video information between two or more people who are situated remotely from one another and are linked by a communication network.